


November Rain

by Marasa



Series: Dynamic Stretching [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Autumn, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Slow Dancing, True Love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marasa/pseuds/Marasa
Summary: November rain taps against the window.They sway together slowly.





	November Rain

November rain taps against the window.

The interior of Josh’s bedroom is illuminated by orange light of a bedside lamp. Outside, the moon lights the empty streets dimly. 

The door is closed. They're alone. 

Tyler’s sure the clothes piled up on the floor retain heat in some way. Josh is like a pack rat, leaving around fluffy mess in an attempt to prepare his nest for a long and cold winter. Tyler smiles to himself at the thought of Josh as a small rat, blue fur the same shade as his freshly dyed hair.

He has socks on because his feet were so cold only an hour ago. Now, they're almost too warm. Josh is never cold. The outer sides of Tyler’s feet touch the inside of Josh’s bare ones. They're so close but still Tyler could cry at how even a thin layer of cotton leaves him feeling worlds away from the man who holds him tightly in his arms.

Tyler’s hands rest on Josh’s shoulders, his head rests against his collarbone. His eyes are shut. Josh’s arms are wrapped around Tyler’s waist. 

Somewhere in the mess that keeps them warm, a record player churns out soft vocals and crooning guitar that seems everywhere at once. The melody is a space heater, each note a smoldering ember that thaws them.

They sway together slowly. Josh’s nose is buried in Tyler’s hair. The tips of Tyler’s fingers gently twitch, curl against Josh. They both move as one as they follow the slow beat of the music that holds them. 

Tyler shifts ever closer. A stuttered breath fans against the side of Josh’s neck.

“Don't cry,” Josh whispers. “Don't cry, Tyler.”

But Tyler does a little.

He cries only a few tears because he doesn't want this to ever end. He wants time to stop right now, freeze completely for all eternity so this night can be their present forever.

He hopes he dreams of this when he's cozy under the covers, head on Josh’s chest, strong arms holding him, warm, warm, warm.

Till then, Tyler sways and allows for wayward tears ripe with love to trickle from his eyes down his cheeks and off his chin.

November rain caresses the window.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song I had in mind for them to be dancing to:
> 
> https://youtu.be/oVNnDYpPbJk


End file.
